All is Quiet at the Burrow
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: All Remus Lupin wanted was a nice peaceful afternoon of reading by the fire with a box of chocolates and good wine, but when Sirius Black and Severus Snape began to argue yet again he takes matters into his own hands…


_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. Only JK Rowling, her publishers, Warner Brothers and who JK Rowling says can make money and she has not given me permission for that, so no I do not make money off this, again it is for fun!_

_Summary:_

_All Remus Lupin wanted was a nice peaceful afternoon of reading by the fire with a box of chocolates and good wine, but when Sirius Black and Severus Snape began to argue yet __again__ he takes matters into his own hands…_

Remus John Lupin was a werewolf, a kind gentle man who like his friends had aged prematurely. Still at near forty years of age he was a fine figure of a man. Not too tall lean with a kind honest face framed by brown hair streaked with gray. He was clad in shabby patched robes but did not seem to mind he was poor. Not when former students from his one year of teaching sent him chocolate, wine and other things in thanks for teaching them. Merlin he never knew that they would still like him after they found out what he was, in fact his teaching had opened up a lot of eyes to the plight of the werewolf. However,this is not a story about werewolf rights but rather about why it was now so quiet here in the burrow.

It was quiet for several reasons, one being that Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, were outside in the warm summer sun playing Quidditch. The other was two men sitting quietly in the kitchen next to the sitting room. One was clad in black that matched his long greasy black hair that framed a sallow face with large nose and deep black eyes. His robes were expensive as he not only taught potions but was good at business as well. This was Severus Snape. Across the table, just as quiet was another man, his dark brown hair was untidy and hung around his face. A face that had filled out from being gaunt from so many years in prison and on the run. He was a hansom man with gray eyes and he too was clad in expensive robes, this time of black and purple, this was Sirius Black.

The back door banged open and four teens trooped in. The two boys were getting tall there was no doubt about that. Ron Weasley, thin, starting to grow into his limbs with a stock of very bright red hair and very freckled skin and blue eyes. Next to him was Harry Potter, a boy with very untidy black hair, intense green eyes behind glasses and though he was rail thin now he was starting to fill out as a man. Next to them came Hermione Granger, her long brown bushy hair tied back in a plait, skin tanned and brown eyes laughing. Next came the youngest, Ginny Weasley, a picture of loveliness. Her dark red hair hung around her tanned face and her eyes were a merry light brown. Harry saw his godfather and Snape. He was about to walk by to go up the stairs when he stopped and turned to look at them.

"Sirius, professor?" He said and got only a glare from Snape and Sirius was tapping his long fingers on the table. "Are you alright?"

"Professor Lupin what did you do to them?" Hermione asked looking at Lupin.

"They were arguing." Lupin said, "I did warn them, I wanted some quiet time and they went and ruined it."

"So what did you do?" Ron asked.

"A silencing charm!" Ginny said. "That right sir?" 

"That is not all, firstly I took their wands." Lupin said smiling eating another piece of chocolate.

"No, they will murder you!" Ron said and Snape wrote something on a piece of paper and slid it to Ron.

_Get me out of this and its twenty points to Gryffindor._ He wrote.

"I-I don't know how sir." Ron said then he looked up at Lupin. "Bloody hell you are brave."

"Remus what is to stop them from coming after you and taking their wands back?" Harry asked.

"I did a charm that glues their butts to the chair." Lupin said.

"Remus Lupin!" Hermione gasped. "Now they _will_ kill you sir!"

"Now my dear you must see it from my point of view, here I was peacefully reading when Sirius came in. Not a problem normally but Severus was sitting by the fire. The usual started up, the shouting was getting worse, I warned them, they did not listen, so…"

"You took their wands, hit them with a silencing spell and glued them to their chairs." Harry said grinning and then he laughed. "Sorry professor Snape I cannot help you sir." This at a glare from Snape.

"I forbid it, I need my peace and quiet, I want to read and eat my chocolate, oh would any of you like some?" Lupin said.

Each took a piece of chocolate he offered them and ate it finding it very good. Then they went to wash up and change to clean jeans and tees. Only to come back down to find even after all this time Sirius and Snape still at the table, still quiet and still looking murderous. Several bits of parchment were scattered between them and Harry took up one and read it and then another and another. Despite the fact they could not speak they could still insult each other. Harry looked from his godfather to Snape and grinned. He walked into the living room and sat down in a comfortable well worn armchair and grinned at Lupin right across from him.

"When are you gonna take it off them?" Harry asked Lupin.

"I don't think I will." Lupin said turning a page of his book.

"That is not very nice." Hermione said glaring at him. "At least take it off professor Snape!"

"Its not very nice of them to interrupt my reading!" This last bit was loud enough for the men in the next room to hear and they both made a rude jester at Lupin.

"Blimy that was not very nice." Ron said seeing it.

"So have you made out your will?" Harry asked Lupin, "you know when that gets taken off they are going to kill you."

"Together." Ron said.

"Ah then I have won." Lupin said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well they work together to get back at me then I win." Lupin said. "I am tired of this childish grudge, I mean I like both of them, Severus has been so good to make me the Wolfsbane and Sirius was wonderful to stick by me all those years and become an Animagmus so I would not suffer alone.Nonetheless, right now both of them have given me a headache."

It was at that moment that Dumbledore came to the burrow as the order meeting was taking place here. He walked in and looked from Sirius to Snape and he put two and two together. Lupin tried to hide behind his book but Dumbledore gave him a stern look and he put said book down and looked at the wise old headmaster innocently. Dumbledore turned and with a wave of a wand the spells were taken off and the two men got up and started after Lupin before they realized they were _working together. _They stopped and glared at each other, torn between old hatred and getting Lupin for what he did.

"Dear me Severus, Sirius what did you do to upset Remus so?" Dumbledore asked.

"We were having a discussion." Snape snarled, "and he attacked us!"

"Yes we were just talking!" Sirius said.

"More like yelling!" Lupin snapped at them.

"So you thought it wise to take their wands, cast spells to quiet and keep them seated?" Dumbledore said and he strode over to see what Lupin was reading, "all for a muggle romance novel?"

"Um well yes." Lupin said looking uncomfortable.

"Oh that is a great book!" Hermione said seeing the title. "When you finish we could talk about it."

"Blimy Hermione is there nothing you do not read?" Ron said.

"Now I forbid either of you from attacking Remus." Dumbledore warned the two men who had got their wands back and had rounded on Lupin. "Sit down, your fighting is getting a bit old for all concerned."

"He started it!" Both said at once and looking at each other said at the same time "did not!"

"Enough or I will put the spells back on you." Dumbledore warned.

Before the two men could respond the rest of the order came. But for once Sirius and Snape were thinking alike, mainly how to get one very wicked werewolf for what he did to them. Lupin was right, he was winning, if these two could agree over getting him back then maybe they would stop the bickering at least for a time. Then again that would mean he was a dead wolf but he was so willing to take that chance. He smiled and took out a chocolate frog and made sure Sirius saw him enjoy every last bit of it and not offer him any. Some days it was so much fun to annoy his two friends he had left in the world...


End file.
